Surrounded in Darkness
by Sylvarpen
Summary: Screaming, Kerrin found, only made things worse. She had lost all hope of ever being found and pretending like things weren't happening to her, seemed the only way to survive. This is Rated M for a reason. Please bear that in mind.
1. Hell Hole

Kerrin woke up, disoriented. The room was pitch black and it took her eyes a moment to be able to make anything out. She stared at her dismal surroundings, she knew she was in some sort of basement or storage facility, she wasn't sure which one. The floors were cement, there were no windows and the only way out was through a trap door in the ceiling. The ladder was kept upstairs and she slept on a mat on the floor. She had tried to get through the door one time, but that was some time ago. At that time she had a cot, but she had used it to stand on, in an attempt to get out and they had heard her upstairs trying to finagle the lock. They had come down pretty quickly, taking the cot away and then giving her one of the worst beatings she had every experienced. She still shuddered at the memory.

She didn't remember when she had arrived in this place, but it seemed like forever ago. She had no way of judging the time, except that she had one "visitor" a day/night. The only time she was allowed out of the hole was during that time and she spent the whole day dreading that time.

Suddenly she heard the latch being opened, she thought quickly, they had given her one meal, which consisted of water and peanut butter and jelly, that was new, normally they just gave her bread and water. That should have tipped her off that things were different today, but she had just been so famished that she ate it right up. Now, with the door opening, Kerrin braced herself in the corner of the room, she wouldn't fight. She had learned after several beatings that fighting was not an option and all screaming or yelling for help had gotten her were more beatings and different "punishments," but she still couldn't help being on the defensive.

A ladder was put into place and one of her captors came into view, he grinned a wicked grin at her before calling up the stairs, "Turn the lights on Art!"

His answer was a blinding light filling the basement, he laughed at Kerrin's obvious discomfort, as she shielded her eyes and tried to adjust.

Not fast enough, Greg the man with the evil grin already had her arms in a firm grip.

"Well, Pet," he said, Kerrin tensed and he laughed, she hated it when he called her that, but it was preferable to his using her real name, "There's someone here to see you."

If Kerrin hadn't been through the routine so many times before she would have started shaking, like she had when they first brought her here.

A large man stood in front of her, he wasn't large as in tall, but more portly, he looked at her scrutinizing her, looking her over like a piece of meat.

"Greg, you promised me a rare beauty. This thing is wasted away and the bruises on her face look quite lovely I'm sure," His voice held a menacing tone, dripping with sarcasm on his last comment.

If Kerrin didn't hate Greg so much she might have felt sorry for him, "She tried to escape sir," he said nervously, all laughter gone now, "She's impossible to control."

The fat man cackled at that, his expensive suit buttons glinting in the basement light, "this little thing?"

Greg continued to look nervous and Kerrin just stood, feeling listless, tired and hopeless. She had tried every way to escape and had always been foiled in her efforts, one time Art had caught her and he almost looked sad, but he told her to get downstairs real quick or he would have to hurt her.

She looked now at the big man, wishing she could die, but wishing had done nothing so far and she was still stuck in this hell hole.

The big man began to speak again, "I can't see if she's any good. Go clean her and then show me her and I will then decide if I want her. You'll be lucky if I give you anything. Remember that Greg and you better watch yourself. If she's not worth the trip I took here, you'll be sorry."

Greg looked shaken and he grabbed Kerrin none too kindly, his grip hard enough to cause bruises.

"And Greg," the big man warned, "If you create any more bruises on my goods, you'll have a lot more trouble on your hands."

Greg hurriedly ushered her up the ladder. Art met them at the top, he gently hoisted Kerrin up the rest of the way and placed her on her feet. She thought she saw him grimace when he looked at her face, but he quickly schooled his features.

She had been up here before, but it still suprised her how normal the upstairs was. It looked like any old house, but the blinds and curtains were always drawn and she'd never been up here in daylight. It was almost frightening how something so normal could hide such evil.

Greg dragged her to the second floor. He then took her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Get in the shower," he said, none too kindly.

She stared at him somewhat stunned. He had made her go to many "clients" before, but he had only seen her naked once and she did not want to repeat that incident. Also, he had never stayed while she took a shower.

He noticed her hesitancy and raised is arm to back hand her across the face. She suddenly found her voice, "Stop!" She didn't know where she got the courage to do that, she hadn't had any fight in her in a long time.

"What's that?"he snarled, his features contorting into a feral expression.

"That man will be pissed," she said, remembering the man's warning and backing slowly away from his hand. If it could save her more beatings, she wouldn't let Greg forget, no matter how frightened she was of pissing him off.

Greg seemed to be trying to calm himself down. When he finally spoke, he hissed, "alright Pet. Have it your way," With that he stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kerrin, couldn't move at first she was so shaken, but she soon got a hold of herself and ran to the tiny window in the bathroom. She knew that there were bars on the window from looking before, but she hoped that there might be someone outside she could hale for help.

Her heart heart sank when there was no one out there. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, lost in the woods. She wanted to cry, but she knew that would do no good, so she pulled herself together.

"Hey! I don't hear the shower! Harry doesn't like to be kept waiting!"Greg shouted.

Kerrin jumped and hurriedly turned the shower on, she jumped in and nearly scolded herself. She stifled a yelp and quickly adjusted the settings. It wouldn't be good to give Greg an excuse to enter the bathroom.

After scrubbing herself down thoroughly, she stepped out of the shower, but didn't turn the water off. Greg would find any excuse to enter, Kerrin scowled with disgust, she hated that man. She hurriedly got dressed into her shabby sweatpants and sweatshirt.

She then turned the shower off and as if on cue Greg stepped in, a smirk on his face, which quickly faded into annoyance. Kerrin had to cover a smile.

"Alright, Harry has waited long enough," Greg said, taking her by the arm and pulling her down the stairs.

The fat man, or Harry, waited int the living room. He stared at Greg none too kindly.

"She takes too long, Sir," Greg muttered apologetically.

"Enough," Harry said, cutting Greg off from further excuses.

Harry looked Kerrin over, before looking to Greg, "I still can not see anything. What is this that she's wearing? How can anyone see anything with those clothes?"

Greg started to sputter some excuse, but Harry cut him off, "Come here child," he said to Kerrin.

She knew better than to disobey, so she stepped forward.

During this whole ordeal she had her head down and her eyes downcast, refusing to look at them. Harry now took her chin in his hands and tilted her face towards him. Kerrin winced, expecting a blow.

"Open your eyes, child," he said.

Kerrin obeyed and Harry gasped, "I see," he said, unable to proceed for a moment, "I'll take her."


	2. Freedom?

Harry looked up at Greg after his decision, Greg had a smart-ass look on his face, which he quickly wiped off, "How much I'll pay is another story," the big man said.

"I need to see what she looks like, if she's broken to severely, I may pay you nothing," Greg's chin dropped at that remark and he nearly spat out something, but Harry stopped him with a hand and a dangerous look.

Greg covered a scowl and managed to ask Harry what he wanted him to do.

"If you have anything better to put her in, put her in it, but au natural will do." Greg was moving to do just that, but Harry stopped him, "On second thought, I need to see everything. I need to know what damage you have done."

Kerrin felt like she was going to die, she suddenly felt her anger coming out. She couldn't and wouldn't take this anymore. If they had to kill her, so be it! She felt sick, but the anger in her was soon coursing through her veins, adrenaline was pumping and before she realized what she was doing she had grabbed Greg's hand and bit him.

What happened next, Kerrin didn't really understand, but Greg howled, as was normal, but then he started to turn blue and his lips formed a silent scream, he then grabbed his throat, clawing at it. Slowly he stopped struggling and with a last twitch, he lay dead on the floor.

Harry and now Art, who had run into the room, stood stunned. Kerrin gazed in horror at what she had done.

She turned her beautiful blue eyes to the men behind her and unbeknownst to her they seemed to almost glow. Harry looked first and his expression went from awe, to horror, to blank. His eyes appeared listless and he backed up slowly, before falling on the floor, muttering to himself, "There's no point in going on…"

Art's expression went from stunned to so very, very sad, "I'm so sorry," he said before he too fell on the floor, but unlike Harry he started to sob.

Kerrin stood stunned for a minute, but then realized that this was her chance and with the last bit of boldness in her, she grabbed Harry's keys from his jacket pocket and ran out the door.

She put his black Sedan into reverse, turned herself around, put it into drive and whipped out of that driveway to freedom.


	3. Miserable

Kerrin sat on barstool spinning her empty glass, lost in thought. A television blared some news about the current Mutant "problem," behind her back. It had been a little over a month since she had escaped what she referred to as the Hell hole. It had taken her some time to finally stop running and settle down somewhere. Though to say she was settled wasn't entirely true. She didn't think she could ever really settle anywhere after what happened to her.

"Hey, Gi, didn't your shift end a half hour ago?" Kerrin stopped spinning her glass; she looked up at the man across the counter. Mike was his name, he stood at 6'3" and 40 years of age was very well built. He owned the bar and restaurant. He could have had someone else bartend for him, but he enjoyed his work and every body in the small Minnesota town knew him.

"Yes, Sir, just wanted to rest a bit before I walk home," Kerrin said. Truth be told, she was terrified of walking home. She wondered if the shadows would ever stop being frightening or if she would ever stop cringing when someone lifted their hand to do something. Everything still made her jump too and when she lay awake at night, she couldn't sleep with the light off and she would often check and re-check her locks to make sure they were secure.

"Gi, are you okay?" Mike asked a concerned look on his face. It took Kerrin a moment to realize that he had asked her something before that. She still hadn't gotten used to her name. She had told them her name was Georgie and so they all called her Gi for short.

"Oh, fine, sorry. Just tired is all," she said, sending him a reassuring smile.

Mike didn't look too convinced, "If you have too many hours, I can always arrange for you to have less."

Kerrin nearly panicked, "No, no," she said almost too forcefully, "It's not the work, just a lot on my mind. I'm sorry." She usually would leave right after her shift was over, she didn't want anyone to get to know her very well, but she had such a hard time walking back alone and then having to be in her apartment alone for hours.

She had thought things would get better faster and that the memories would fade, but she still had trouble sleeping. In fact, she was afraid of falling to sleep, because the nightmares would come or she would wake up in cold sweats.

Most of the day she spent dreading the coming night and whenever someone called in sick or asked to leave work early, she volunteered to stay. Waitressing was her living, but it also kept her sane and being in a public place she felt safer.

She did everything she could not to draw attention to herself, she didn't want to look pretty either. While other people spent time primping, Kerrin spent time making herself look less pretty. She made sure she always looked presentable and that she didn't look ugly, so much as average. She wore clothes that hid her figure, she pulled her dark hair into a tight, messy bun that made her face look too severe and to top things off she wore contacts that changed her eyes to an ordinary brown color. She was very careful that everything she wore was nondescript.

"Well, Gi, you better get yourself home and into bed early tonight," Mike said, breaking into her thoughts.

Kerrin looked at the clock, it read 1AM, it was early for a weekend, but costumers had been scarce that night and they were able to clean things up from the restaurant pretty quickly.

"Alright," she said, scooting off the barstool, "I think I'll do that."

Mike waved as Kerrin made her way out. It was a pretty cold night and the wind stung her face as she opened the door and walked outside.

For February it was a pretty average temperature of 10 below for Northern Minnesota, but Kerrin often wondered how anyone lived like this and why anyone would live here willingly, unless they were in her situation.

She walked ahead faster; her head down so as not to freeze her face off. In some ways the cold weather was a Godsend, because Kerrin wasn't left alone to her thoughts and fears, but it sure made her miserable and grumpy. But, she reasoned that is was better than being on edge the whole walk home.

As she walked by a blue clapboard house, Kerrin was suddenly struck with the memory of Greg lying on the ground, his lips all blue, his arms and everything blue. She shuddered and tried to think about something else. Why did that house remind her of Greg? Damn, she hated these memories. They always came up at the most unexpected moments.

She quickened her steps, making her way along a series of wooden fences. The night sky was one of the clearest she had ever seen and she couldn't help standing in awe of it most nights, but tonight she felt trapped in her last memories of that horrid place.

She had played it out in her head many times before, but she still couldn't make sense of it. She had bit Greg, sure, but that wouldn't have caused more than a little mark on his arm. Sure teeth hurt, that was the point, but to turn him blue? That's where she was lost. She remembered every detail, but it didn't add up. When she had bit him, blue spread from where her teeth connected with his skin and made its way up his body; rapidly. Somehow she had caused him to turn blue, _that_ she knew, but how she did that was another story.

The last part of the ordeal confused her the most. What had Art seen that made him break down and sob? Also, what had Harry getting all suicidal? Kerrin wondered if she would ever understand.

She had just rounded the last corner to her apartment when she noticed a guy standing outside the building, he had his back to her and he was obviously not too comfortable in this weather, as he wore a heavy wool coat and seemed to be bracing himself against the elements.

There was something familiar about him, but Kerrin couldn't put her finger on it. His presence didn't issue forth any bad feelings. He was _definitely_ not Greg, Art or Harry and he did not look like any of those men who had visited her during her stay with them. He looked so familiar, _why couldn't she remember him?_ Without realizing it, she was slowly making her way towards him to get a better look.

When she was within fifteen feet of him, she realized her mistake, but at that moment he turned toward her. She _**gasped**_, nearly tripping over the crack in the sidewalk, "Scott?" She sputtered.


	4. I didn't know anyone was reading, sorry

**okay, so I didn't think anyone was reading this story so I stopped writing it, despite the fact that I do have a ton of ideas, I've been focusing on my other story primarily. However, I just realized that someone added it to their alerts, so I'm sorry. I should be better about paying attention to these things and I'll be trying to spit out some more chapters soon, though time is something I dont' have a lot of and the other story will be updated faster as I have more fans and posts, but I'm sorry I have posted anything else, so I'll get on that ;)**


End file.
